Endoscope systems to be used for medical diagnoses etc. are composed of an electronic endoscope to be inserted into the body cavity of a subject, a light source unit for generating light for illuminating the inside of a body cavity being guided by a light guide provided inside the electronic endoscope, and a processor for performing image processing on an imaging signal that is output from a solid-state imaging device installed in the electronic endoscope and outputting a resulting observation image to a monitor.
JP-A-2011-206335 discloses an endoscope system that can be restored to a normal state as quickly as possible when a CMOS imaging device provided in an endoscope device has been rendered uncontrollable. In this endoscope system, when the CMOS imaging device been rendered uncontrollable, first, a soft reset is done to initialize a register of the CMOS imaging device. If recovery to a normal state is not made, a device reset of the CMOS imaging device is done. If recovery to a normal state is not attained even by the device reset, the supply of power to the CMOS imaging device is suspended temporarily and then restarted.
JP-A-2013-172904 discloses an endoscope system which can determine an abnormality location in an endoscope in a detailed manner. The endoscope is equipped with a sensor unit, an AFE unit for performing signal processing on a signal that includes image information that is output from the sensor unit, and a P/S conversion unit for sending a signal thus produced by the AFE unit to the outside. Each unit generates a judgment signal to be used for judgment of its own operation state. The endoscope is also equipped with an abnormality judging unit capable of judging occurrence/non-occurrence of an abnormality in the sensor unit, the AFE unit, and the P/S conversion unit individually on the basis of the above judgment signals and a reset control unit for resetting, independently, the operation of a location where the abnormality judging unit has found an abnormality.